Evil Future in Gravity Falls
by FariyFlare
Summary: When Danny goes to Gravity for a "family vacation" after Maddir gets a latter in the mail from her brother Manly Dan inviting them down for the summer. But when when Danny arrives in Gravity Falls, he is welcome with much more then he was expecting. (cover by me, may change it later)
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

Danny had most of his summer planed out with two best friends, Tucker Foley and Samantha "Sam" Mansion. They had planned out watching movies, playing videos games, hanging out, and along with many other things to go alongside one of the most important thing on the list, protecting Amity Park from a ghost invasion. But all their planning went down the drain when a mysterious letter arrived in the mail on one unfaithful morning.

* * *

One morning Danny was coming downstairs half asleep from one unrestful night of ghost hunting. Just as he place on of his feer down in the living room floor, he heard his mother crying out in joy. "I wonder what got mom so happy," Danny asked himself as he made his way to the kitchen where he heard his mom cry out from, "She only cry out like that if one of their inventions work or something wonderful happens," he then let out a gorn in frustration, "I hope that it is option two and not one. I'm in no mood to deal with another weapon that could probably kill me...

Danny walked into the kitchen and saw his mother Maddie Fenton who was still wearing her teal jumpsuit with black gloves, boots, belt and collar, but she had her hood down revealing her short brown-orange hair and amosite eyes holding what appears to be some kind of letter. Beside her stood Danny's dad Jack Fenton, who as well was wearing his bright orange jumpsuit with black gloves, boots and collar, with yellow circles on his shoulders and was holding some kind of new ghost hunting device still in the works, he also had crayn blue eyes, black hair and was white near the very back by his neck, and his face was filled with excitement and disappointment, but mostly disappointment. Danny could only guess that it had something to do with that letter, he went ghost hunting but didn't catch anything, something went wrong with a new ghost hunting device in the works, or that they have ran out of fudge or ham, but Danny had a feeling that it was from the letter. Danny then saw that his sister Jasmine "Jazz" who had long orange hair held back with a light blue hairband, crayon blue eyes, wearing a long long sleeve black shirt and light blue pants who was looking up from her book she was holding over to their parents with a questioning look. Danny couldn't blame her, he was also curious about what could of made their mother happy beside ghost fighting and her family, so he asked the question on his and Jazz's mind, "Hey mom, what is that letter about?"

Maddie looked up from the letter over to Danny with a smile never leaving her face and held up the lettet, "Oh this thing? It's a letter from my brother who lives down in Gravity Falls, Oregon. It been a while since we saw each other, had invited down to spend the summer down there with him and his family so we can catch up with each other."

"I think that is a wonderful idea," Jazz commented, "I think it would be a great idea to get away from ghosts and all the wiredness around Amity Park. Anf it might even do Danny some good to get away from all tue madness around here and relax fro once. Plus I'm sure that Amity Park will do just _fine_ without you guys around and the Red Huntress will be around as well protect the place. Beside even _heroes need a vacation_."

"I see what you mean Jazz," Maddie commented as she went over the key points that Jazz mentioned. Then after a bit of thinking, she then said, "It is decided, we will head up there for the summer."

Danny then turned towards Jazz and gave her an angry glare. Jazz knew that he already made plans to hang out with his friends this summer, so why was she agreeing on going? "But Mads, I was planning on finishing the Fenton Echno Saner, that why when we see the Ghost Boy next time we will be able to see what his powers are and who he was before," Jack complained with disappointment in his eyes.

Danny then took this time to add his own thoughts on about staying, even though he didn't like the idea of the new ghost weapon, "But mom, I already made plans with Sam and Tucker for the summer. I can't just drop out of it at the last second!"

"I want to finish that weapon just as much as you to see who and what the Ghost Boy is. But Jazz is right, we do need to have a small vacation away from tgis ghost infested town. So we have to wwit until we get back," then she turned her attention to Danny, "I'm sorry Danny, but you have rearrange your summer plans. I'm sure that they will understand, and beside we need to get away from those evil spooks once and awhile."

"Yeah right," Danny muttered to himself, "No matter where I go, those guys always find me somehow," then with a sigh knowing that there was no way out of this he asked, "So who is this so called brother of your's?"

"His name is Dan Corduroy, but most people know him as Manly Dan," Maddie answered ignoring Danny's attitude. Danny cringe a bit at the mention of his evil self name, but Maddie didn't seem to notice his reaction, "Now head upstairs and start packing, we are going to be leaving tomorrow."  
"I'll pack the fudge!" Jack announced perking back up as he made his way to the fridge and started to pack the fudge away.

Danny watched his father for a bit and rolled his eyes at Jack's actions. Then wihout another word he headed upstairs trying to decide how to tell his friends that their summer plans were ruined. As he thought about the trip to this place called Gravity Falls and Maddie's brother Manly Dan, he hoped that this Dan was nothing like his evil future self that was locked away in the Ghost Zone in a Fenton Thermas. He just hope that his future self was still locked away and not causing trouble. But at least his parents couldn't work on the new ghost weapon, which was on good in his case.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know I know, new story when I have many others on the go, my bad. But whatcan I say, I got a new story idea reading someone's crossover of Danny Phantom and Gravity Falls and this came to me. This is just going to be a side project from my other stories, but if you want more let me know k? This happens before Phantom Planet by the way, and for Gravity Falls? No clue, but sometime when Ford is around.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and until next time, Flare, over and out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Gravity Falls

Danny sat in his seat leaning against his almost looking out the window. It had a few hours or so since they lelf Amity Park to travel to Guavity Falls to see his uncle Dan and his family. Ever since they left their home, Danny have felt a bit uneasy, it wasn't just because his home to his friends to protect, it was the letter and this trip. He couldn't drop the feeling that this was some kind of trap being led out for him, it may have just been his paranoia from ghost fighting kicking in, but something was telling him that it wasn't his paranoia. He was also on edge because he couldn't stop thinking about that Dan had escape his prison in the thermas and in now hiding out and is pretending to be this uncle "Dan." He just hoped that his thoughts were wrong in this matter, because he was in no mood to deal with his evil future self.

After a bit of staring out his window, Danny's mind wondered off to what happened earlier before they left.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

 _Danny headed upstairs and started packing for 'their' big trip. He was in no mood for this because he had to drop everything he had plan to see this so called uncle that he never heard of before. He wanted to finally spend his time with his friends because he had always been so busy protecting his home and everyone in it from the evil ghosts that attack it that they haven't hang out alot like they use to. Sure he could just ignore the ghost and continue on with his everyday life, but because of his hero complex he couldn't just leave it with the chance of someone getting hunt. Someday he wished he could just push his responsibilities off to the side like homework, but knew that it wasn't the right thing to do. He had to continue what he is doing and hope for the best that it is the right thing to do._

 _He let out a sigh from that thought as he looked around his room deciding what to pack. The main things that he knew he had to pack were extra Fenton Thermases, ghost weapons, Fenton Phones, and clothes, if he needed anything else he would pack it later before he leaves. After all the main things were packed, he went downstairs and headed out to the Nasty Burger hoping to catch his friends there and lell them the change of plans._

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

 _''And you are sure there was nothing you could do to change their minds?" Sam asked throwing her hands up into the air to help emphasize how she was feeling._

 _"Sam's right dude," Tucker told him, "We had pretty much the whole summer planned out, from fighting ghosts to going camping! And you just decide to drop out at the last second?!"_

 _Danny just shook his head, "Trust me, I'm not hype about this ether. I was actually hoping at trying to have an almost ghost free summer. Plus Jazz also thought it was a good idea to go there for a vacation saying stuff like how I needed to get away from all the ghosts and weirdness around here, that Amity Park with do fine if we go and how even heroes need a vacation. I can't believe sehe would side with the idea, even when she knew that I made it MY responsibility to protect everyone from ghost attacks!"_

 _Sam and Tucker looked at each other before looking back at a slouching Danny, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Jazz on this one," Sam told her friend._

 _"Same here," Tucker added in, "You need a break once in a while man, considering what has been happening lately."_

 _"Don't remind me," Danny mumbled banging his head down onto the table in front of him remembering how he been attacked more constantly lately, plus the Box Ghost had been "attacking" more each day, maybe around 30 on 50 times each day. Plus there were there plans that Danny's fruitloop arch nemesis known as Vlad Plasmius, AKA Vlad Masters, who wants to kill Jack, take Maddie as his own and make Danny his evil little apprentice and son._

 _"And don't worry about the town Danny, we will make sure that is a home to came back to," Sam insured him._

 _"Plus, if there is any ghost that we will have trouble with, I'm sure Valery won't mind helping us," Tucker added in._

 _Then before Danny could add in his own thoughts, Sam added somethingdato the mix, ''And if it's a ghost that none of us are able to handle, we will call you in for backup."_

 _Danny let out a sigh from his place on the table, "I guess that since you guys have everything plan out, I guess I can go on this trip without worrying to much about everyone safety."_

 _"That's right, all you have to worry about is to just relax on your family trip," Tucker told him._

 _Sam then placed her hand an Danny's shoulders "Besides, I think your the one that need a Vacation from the wiredness around here the most."_

 _Danny lifted his head off the table and looked at his friends, "Thanks guys, but I have the feeling that the wiredness is just going to follow me there."_

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

 _The next day Danny made sure that he had everything he needed packed as well as grabbing his phone, charger, toothbrush, laptop and the other things he wanted to take along as well. After that was done, he headed downstairs and down into the lab to check if the portal was locked. But to his demised, his parents forgot to lock the portal's doors once again. So he went up and set the password to "Team Phantom" and locked the portal up. He then headed upstairs where he was met with his best friends waiting for him by the fount door. "You got everything that you needed little brothers?" Jazz asked coming up to the three of them._

 _"Yup," Danny replied._

 _"And did you make sure that portal was locked?" Sam asked._

 _Danny nodded and whispered them the password incase they needed to get in. ''And do you guys have the key to the house?" Jazz asked them._

 _"Yup, we got it night here," Tucker replied as he held out a key that was hanging off of a key chain with a ghost._

 _"Then I believe we are all ready to go"Jazz told them._

 _Then if on cue, Jack stuck his his head into the house and called out, "kids, get into the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle!"_

 _''He means the RV!," Maddie yelled out in the background._

 _They then headed outside and looked the door behind them. Once Danny had his bags packed away inside the RV, he turned and faced his friends and said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess this is bye for now."_

 _"Don't worry about us man," Tucker told him, "You will be back before you even know it!"_

 _''He's right Danny," Sam told him, then she grabbed one of Danny's hands causing them to blush a little bit, "Just promise me you will be careful."_

 _"I'll try my best best, but no promises though," Danny replied as he continued to blush._

 _Sam just smiled in understanding, knowing Danny, even if he tried to stay out of trouble, trouble always finds it's way to him. She then continued standing there holding Danny's hand wishing for this moment to last, but was interrupted when Jack called out, "Hurry up kiddios! We want to get there before midnight!"_

 _Danny and Jazz just groaned, if their dad was driving then that means they were up to a very bumpy ride and maybe half the time they needed to get there. Danny then said good-bye to his friends and boarded the RV and soon they were off._

* * *

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

The trip was supossed to be around a 19 hour drive from Aunity Park to Gravity Falls and Danny was proven night about halfing the time it would take. Because they been on the road for about 8 hours and he could see a sign coming up that read "Welcome to Gravity Falls." As Danny watched as they droved passed the sign he whispered, it hope that this vacation will be more relaxing then last time," then in an afterthought he added, "I hope I didn't just jinx myself there."

But Danny did not know that this summer may just another action pack vacation that will turn out good or bad depending how he will treat it.

* * *

 **Well that was chapter 2, I hope you guys had enjoyed it! These first two chapter may not had a lot of action in it, but next chapter things will start moving. If you have any suggestions on what should happen next, don't be afraid to leave them down in the comments or massage me.**

 **Well until next time, Flare, over and out!**


	3. Chapter 3: NOOOOOOO!

As they drove through the small town known as Gravity Falls, Danny had noticed that his ghost sense was going off now a few times. This confused him because he didn't see anything around him that could of caused it and it mostly went off when they were close by to the forest or by an old convenes store. If things were causing Danny's ghost sense to go off and there was nothing in sight, he knew that there was something off about this town and the only question was, is a good thing or should he watch his back at all times? "As long as none of the ghost from back home don't show up, everything should be fine and I may just be able to relax a bit this summer," Danny muttered to himself, then as an after thought, he did his best not to face-plam himself, "And I hope that I didn't just jinxed this trip."

Soon the gang arrived at a log cabin with a buff guy with a red beard and short hair wearing a gray t-shirt that showed his chest and shoulder hair, black overalls, black work boots, brown gloves and hat standing in fount of it. When the RV stopped, Maddie jumped out and made her way over to the man, "Dan! It's great to see you agian!"

"Maddie! Long time no see!" The guy now known as Dan called out as he scoped Maddie up in a bone crushing hug like Jack does.

A shiver went down Danny's back, not from the strength of the hug, but from the name itself. Ever since he had fought his evil future self, a shiver always made it way down his back just from the mention of the name Dan. Danny wished that it didn't happen at the mention of the name each time, but he couldn't stop it no matter how hard he tried. It was a by product from his subconscious fear of turning into something he wasn't. If the shivers were to continue for the rest of his life, he had a feeling that he may not be able to make it if he had to say in a room filled with people calling out Dan.

"Dan the Man, how you been? I believe our wedding was the last time I saw you!" Jack boomed as he made his way over to Dan who had just put Maddie back into the ground.

Jazz noticed that once again in the short period of time, Danny had been shivering at the most random of times. She then put her hand on Danny's shoulder which cause him to jump a bit and it caused Jazz to worry even more, "Hey Danny, are you ok? You been shivering a lot in this short period of time.'

"I'm...I'm fine Jazz," Danny tired to insure her, but the turth was, he wasn't sure if he could make it the whole summer with hearing "His" name every second. Even thinking the name caused him to shiver.

"Are you sure?" Jazz asked not really believing her brother, because knowing him, Danny will try to keep the thing that is bothering him a secert from those around him.

"Its nothing you need to worry about, I'm not hiding anything," Danny confessed, "It just that ever since that inccendent, a shiver always go down my back or I will flinch a bit when I hear "His" name. I'm just glad that Dash doesn't know about it, because he will be torching me with it for the rest of the school year and maybe beyond that!"

Jazz gave her brother a symmetric look, even though she couldn't quite understand how it feels to know that there is a chqnce to become evil, she will always be there by her brother's side. "Do you think you can make it this summer knowing you will be hearing it a lot? If I knew that this trip was going to effect you this way, I would have not pushed for us to go."

"It's ok Jazz, you didn't know," Danny told her, "And I'm sure I will be avle to survive this trip, and besides, it may not be that bad. I hate to say it, but your right, I do need a break feom ghost hunting even though I may not like it. If I stayed in Amity Park, I'll get attack every second, every day, no matter what time, I will not get a good well desive break. I guess here, I may just get a chance to relax."

Jazz nodded in agreement, "I'm glad you see things my way. Now we better get going and meet uncle D- I mean you know who."

Danny nodded in agreement and followed his sister out the door glad that she didn't say "His" name. When she got a bit closer to his family, his ghost sense went off once again and obce again he didn't see anything that could cause it. "Danny-Boy! This is your uncle Dan," Jack announced to his son not even noticing that Danny shivered a bit.

"It's nice to finally you Danny," Dan greeted.

"Um yeah, it nice to finally meet you as well," Danny greeted unsure on to what he should say. For a split second, he could of sorn that he saw Dan's eyes flash a brighr blood red.

Dan gave a small smile and turned to Maddie, " If it's ok with you, I would like to talk to Danny in private for a moment."

"That's fine with me," Maddie replied with a smile towards her brother.

Dan returned it with a what looked like a warm hearted of his own and lead Danny off to the side behind some trers. "So what did you want to talk about that is so private?" Danny asked when they were out of sight with his arms crossed.

"Nothing much," Dan replied, but now something different about his voice, "Just about your future."

"Whqt are you talking abou-" Danny startes to ask, but was cut off from what was happening in fount.

Dan's body fell to ground uncouses, and floating above it was a ghost that Danny never wanted to ever see again for the rest of his life or afterlife, Dan Phantom. Danny then dropped down into a fighting pose, then spoke with veom, "Dan what are you doing here? I thought I left you be locked up inside the Fenton Thermas with Clockwork back in the Ghost Zone!"

"I escaped," Dan replied sinplely, "But it wasn't as hard as I thoughtbit would have been. The nutjob did put up a fight to keep me there, but I could tell that he wasn't putting much into it. It was like he knew it I would escape no matter what he did, but then again, he ia the master of time."

"What did you do to him?" Danny asked, he may be angry at Clockwork for not keeping this craz up fruitloop of his future self locked up, but he still cared about the ancient ghost.

"Nothing much," Dan replied with a bord expression, "Just some bruises, cuts and some broken bones if he had any. He's still alive sadly."

'You didn't answer my queston. Why are you here?" Danny asked him, he was relived that Clockwork was ok, but he had to save his relief for later, "And why are you overshadowing my uncle? And did you really planned it out to overshadow someone with your own name?"

"I came here to come up with a plan in secert, and coming a pound our uncle here was a bit unexpected, " Dan answered, "Even in the future I never knew we had family up this far, so I was quit shocked when I found out. As for why I decided to overshadow him is for a couple of reasons. One, his name is also Dan which makes it a perfect place to hide," he smiked when he saw Danny flinch at the mention of his name, "Two, it gave me an opportunity to get to you. And three, I didn't need to do anything to get you and our family here. He been meaning to inivite you guys down for awhile now, I just gave gim the push he needed."

He then gave an evil smirk to his younger self, "But you have no need to worry avout what I'm doing, yet that is. All you have to do is act like you never even saw me. Don't worry about our family's safety, I have no attention in killing them at this very moment, I have plan waiting to be put into motion, I'm just waiting for one final pecice to the puzzle. Until my plan is ready to take action, I'm going to be hiding in this uncle of ours. And just for a far warning, because I know how much you love keeping secerts, don't go ghost in fount of Dan here."

"Why is that?" Danny asked in confusesion, wouldn't Dan be in control of Dan the whole time he is overshadowing Dan?

"Because, I'm goingbto sit off on the sidelines for this and Dan is going to be in control of his body for nost of the time," Dan replied evily, knowing that he just made it harder for his younger self to take him down, "Now, we better head back to Mom, Dad and Jazz, we don't want them to worry about us now do we?" Then Dan flew down, overshadowed Dan's body, got up and lead the way back over to their family.

Danny stayed where he was for a bit as he gumbled to hinself, "Great! The person or ghost that I least wanted to see in my life is here and he's making it almost impossible for me to take him down! Why does these things always happen to me! Surprisingly, I won't mind if Vlad was the one who decided to make an appearance right now, but noooo, it had to be him! Now I have to watch mine and my family's back now to make sure Dan doesn't kill them! This was suppose to be a relaxing trip, not a "Watch your family's back so they don't get killed," kind of trip! Well at least it can't get wose right?" He then followed his future self/uncle back over to his family.

When he got over to where they were, he saw Dan bringing everyone inside the house to them where they will sleep. As he was getting his things from the RV, Jazz came up behind him and asked, "What did our uncle Dan want to talk to you about?"

Danny shivered once again, he wasn't if it was because of the mention of Dan, or from the fqct that it is really Dan overshadowing Dan. Not wanting Jazz to worry and not want to openly say it, he replied with, "We mostly talked about how my future was coming to get me," before heading inside the cabin.

* * *

 **So did you expect that Dan was overshadowing Manly Dan? Do you think this turn of events will make it even more difficult for Danny to enjoy his summer vacation? Anyways, I hope that I good job for how Dan specks, I believe it's my first time writing for him, so yeah. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and how Danny now have to watch his back with Dan being right there beside him.**

Danny: Did you really have to bring him in? I would be much happier with one of my other enemies on my too besides him.

Me: Sorry Danny, but this seemed like a great story idea and I believe ho one done something like this before.

Danny: But did it have to be him?

Dan: And what's wrong with me being in this story? I actually enjoying this, I can attack with any given moment without any warnings. -smirks evily-

Danny: Stut up!

Me: Danny, just be glad it isn't Bill.

Danny: Bill who? Do you mean, Bill Nye the Science Guy?

Me: Sadly, no.

Bill: -appears out of nowhere- Yen call?

Me: Get out of here Bill! We have no need for you you in this chapter! -Grabs Whisper from Yo-Kai watch and smacks bill out of this chapter-

Dipper: Good riddens!

Me: Dipper what are you doing here?

Dipper: I just wanted to see Bill get smacked to no-where-ville. I'll see you next chapter then, maybe -leaves-

Me: OK then... Until next time, Flare, over and out!


	4. Chapter 4: The Mystery Shack

It was the next day and Danny found himself pacing around the guest room he was sharing with his sister. Finding out that Dan was free from the Fenton Thermos unrattled him, but knowing that he was right under the same roof as him and was in his uncle, unrattled him even more. "What am I going to do?" Danny asked himself in frustration and concern, "I can't attack him if he's in my uncle if I do anything! Plus I don't want to hurt him as well. Why couldn't we pack the Fenton Ghost Catcher? I need more then ever right now."

Danny stopped his pacing as he stood deep in thought, "I can't let Jazz know about this because she will try to pester Dan out of Dan, and she may get hurt because of that. Dan did say that he has no intent on killing them, which causes mire problems. What is he planning that involves keeping his parents alive? He wasn't complaining or anything, but he wanted to know what the guy's deal was...

After a bit, Danny heard his mom calling him down to the main room, Danny hesitantly made his way to the room his mother was at just in case it was a trap. Down in the main room, Danny found that his family was sitting there in a somewhat destroyed room with Dan standing off to the side with teen age red head wearing a green jacket with a white shirt underneath, that he has come to know as Wendy. When Dan saw him enter the room, he sent Danny a smile which confused Danny a lot and did his best not to show it. Was that Dan smiling? Or was it Dan smiling? Man this was getting confusing, so he decided to call his uncle Manly Dan or uncle for now. "Danny, how about you do hang out with Wendy at the Mystery Shack today. I'm sure it will be good for you to hang out with someone around your age," Maddie told he as she sat beside Jack with Jazz on her other side.

"But what about you guys?" Danny asked, then added in to not sound supposes, "What are you guys going to do?"

"Well we were going to be looking around the town to see if there are any of those evil ghosts around," Maddie answered.

"And I'll be at the library studying for collage," Jazz answered, "I would have invited you along, but I know how much you dislike it there."

"True," Danny commented at what Jazz said and started to think over what each of his family members were going to do. His mom and dad may be ok with the ghost hunting, even though his dad was a bad shot, his mom could back him up with her almost perfect aiming. Jazz being at the library sounded liked like a good enough for her to be safe, but he would make sure she brings a ghost weapon just in case. So going with Wendy may not be bad, but he was still going to keep his ears and eyes open just in case.

"That my boy Danny-o!" Jack boomed with a grin.

"What exactly is this Mystery Shack anyways?" Danny question as he kept a secret eye on Dan.

"It's basically a tourist trap," Wendy answered with a shrug and a bored tone, "Pretty much everything there is overly priced or fake," she then looked at the clock on the way, "We better get going so I won't be late, even though I don't do much."

With a nod from Danny, he and Wendy took off with a red eyed, smiling Dan watched them leave from his spot.

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

At the Mystery Shack, Mable and Dipper were in the main station of the store helping their Guncle Stan set up for the dad. "When do you think Wendy will be here?" Dipper asked his twin as he put more merchandise on the selves.

"Remember what she told us yesterday?" Mabel asked her brother as she pet her pet pig Waddles. But before Dipper could answer, she answered her own question, "She said that some of her relatives will be in town visiting for the summer. So she may be late because of that."

"I wonder what they are like," Dipper said to his sister in thought, "Maybe they will be able to help us discover more of the secrets surrounding the town."

"Or maybe some more summer romance," Mabel added in.

"Are you still going after that?" Dipper replied a bit surprised, "I thought you would be over it by now with all the fails you been having lately."

"Say what you want, but I'm not going to give up until this summer is over."

Dipper was about to say something else, but was interrupted by hearing the door open and closed. He turned around to see who came this early in the morning and saw that it was Wendy followed by a black wild haired boy with icy blue eyes and looked around Wendy age. Sure Dipper gotten somewhat over the fact that he couldn't date Wendy because of their age difference, but seeing this stranger with her, made him a bit angry. He then turned to face his sister to see what she thought of the new kid, but all he saw was his sister making googly eyes at the boy. In one second flat, Mabel was over beside the boy, "Hi, I'm Mabel. What's you're name? You're cute! Will you be my boyfriend?"

Danny stared down at the girl that came out of no where and was a bit freaked out at what she asked. If he was some other guy that people would call 'normal', he may have just left there and then, but seeing much more freakier things from ghost hunting, so he just let it slide. "Um hi, and in order. I'm Danny, Danny Fenton, thanks, I think, and no, sorry, my heart somewhat belongs to someone else."

"Oh," Mabel said a bit disappointed, but then stared at Danny freaky, "You may say that now, but I'm sure later on you will change your mind," then she went back to Waddles.

"Is she always like this?" Danny questioned with a weirded out look.

"Yeah, she is usually like that when she sees a cute boy," a boy that looked like Mabel explained as he came over to them, "I'm just surprised that you haven't ran for your life yet," then as if it was an afterthought, he said, "I'm Dipper by the way."

Danny just shrugged, "I've seen freakier and weirder things."

Dipper raised one of his eyebrows, "What could be even more freakier and weirder?"

"I would whither not say," Danny commented, he didn't really want to tell others about how his parents were ghost hunters and how he lived in the most hunted town to live in.

Just then an older man came running out of the door across the room yelling out, "I smell money!"

"Who is he?" Danny asked as he pointed at the older man wearing a black eye patch with a red fez with a strange yellow symbol on it.

"That is my boss, Stans Pines, or Guncle Stan," Wendy answered as she made her way behind the counter and took up her usual position reading a magazine.

"Who this?" Stan asked as he looked Danny over, "I bet he's a customer loaded with money.

"Actually Guncle Stan, this is Danny," Mabel told him from off to the side, "He's one of Wendy's relatives that is visiting for the summer."

"Well, if he doesn't have money, he can wait outside until she is done," Stan commanded.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to leave someone who doesn't know the area alone by them self?" Danny questioned with a bit of a glare, "And I'm sure if my parents find out about it, you will surely be in over your head."

Stan glared back at Danny and tension filled the room. It stayed like that for what felt like hours but were only minutes, with everyone on the edge hoping that a fight doesn't break out. "Fine, you can stay, but Don't. Touch. Anything!" then he back off to do what ever he was doing before.

The other stared in shock at what just happened, "How did you do that? Guncle Stan doesn't usually back down that easily?" Dipper asked in shock.

"What is your secret?" Mable asked walking up to Danny with big wide sparkling eyes.

"Yeah, how did you do it man?" Wendy asked as well.

"I just have a way with those kind of situation," Danny commented, "Well sometimes that is."

(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)

But unknown to them, there was something spying on them off in the distance. The thing then gained a crazed smile and it said, "I think of going to enjoy this newcomer," then it disappeared.

* * *

 **Well, here's the next chapter of Evil Future in Gravity Falls. Sorry if it's not as good as the other ones, but I wasn't sure how to do how the Gravity Fall's characters act and speak since it was my first time doing them, plus I wasn't really sure how this chapter should go, I just wanted to intorduce them into the story. Anyways, I'm going to be doing exams tomorrow and Monday, so I may not be able to update most of my stories just for a heads up. Also, can you guys who that thing was that was spying on the gang?**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, Flare, over and out!**


End file.
